


[ART] Universal Language

by commodorecliche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Art, Flirting, Jean is a Calculus TA, M/M, Marco is an English Lit TA, TA's in different fields, Teachers Assistants, They flirt badly, University AU, because that's what they do, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: "Request:College au, Literature Teacher's Assistant (TA) Marco and Calculus Teacher's Assistant (TA) JeanDescription:Jean is really good with numbers, and Marco is really good with words, and they both breezed through their respective classes and became TAs for their respective classes. They both know of the other, but haven't formally met yet. Maybe Eren or the RBA trio is/are mutual friend(s) of them both. Both of their TA classes are right across the hall from each other, and since they technically haven't met yet, they don't know what the other looks like. Cue petty teasing about how numbers are better than words, or words make more sense than numbers. Playful teasing back and forth to the point where it becomes a joke within their classes and stuff. Then their mutual friend decides to introduce them to each other and they have a moment of "Oh my God, I know you!" before they agree to start hanging out more regularly.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	[ART] Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leggyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyfae/gifts).



> happy holidays, leggyfae!!!!! this was such a cute prompt, i couldn't resist doodling them being terrible flirts with each other


End file.
